


Way Back Home

by Oikahawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikahawa/pseuds/Oikahawa
Summary: Just because I read In Another Life by LittleLuxray and saw a fanart, my writing and IwaOi braincells started to tingle and wrote a fanfic.Dedicated to Rae, Arteiz and Meela if you guys are reading this. ψ(｀∇´)ψThank you Rae, for everything, and thank you, Meela for being the first to read this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Home | həʊm |
> 
> ᴘʜʀᴀsᴇs  
> at home | ət ˈhəʊm |  
> • comfortable and at ease in a place or situation: sit down and make yourself at home.
> 
> • home is where the heart is (proverb):  
> your home will always be the place for which you feel the deepest affection, no matter where you are.
> 
> Inspired by “In Another Life” by LittleLuxray

The evening breeze rustled Iwaizumi Hajime’s hair. The sun crept down the sky, painting the clouds red and orange. Iwa glanced up the sky absently as he let the cool breeze sweep past his face.

It has almost been three months he’d been studying in Argentina. He’d learnt everything he longed to learn, he’d done everything he’d planned to do, but one of the things he didn’t get was the feel of _home_.

No matter what he did, his heart kept insisting Japan was his home. It seems like nobody can change that, not even Iwaziumi himself…

* * *

“ _Oof!_ ”  


Iwa stumbled onto the ground and muttered a curse in Japanese, he wasn’t looking at where he was going and crashed into someone. “Um, are you alright?” Iwa asked nervously. The person he’d crashed into looked slightly taller than Iwa himself, with messy brown hair.

He also got a few disapproving glances from a few people who were passing by.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I  should be apologizing; I didn’t look at where I was going.” The person Iwa crashed into stood up and brushed the dust off his jeans. Just with the look in his eyes, he looked like the cheerful and popular type of person.

“No, that’s my problem for crashing into you. I spaced out.” Iwa said.

The young man tilted his head. “You don’t have to take the blame.”

Before Iwa could say anything, the brown haired teen grinned. “Then ehm, can I get you dinner? Since I bumped into you earlier… I want to make it up to you.” He asked, the orangey sunlight making his eyes shine brighter.

“No, really. It’s alright, you don’t have to.” Iwa gulped. Why would you waste money on a stranger?  This person is clearly something else.

“Too bad, I insist.” The stranger grinned slyly. Iwa sighed. “Fine.”

He let the stranger grab his wrist and drag him into the crowds.

* * *

It has been a while Iwaizumi had sat in a café, staring out of the window watching the sun sink into the horizons, vermillion red clouds drifted over the sky. Sometimes he felt relaxed, but some kind of stress would kick in and chase the peace away.

The young man introduced himself as ‘Oikawa Tooru’, and he lived nearby in an apartment because he stayed in Argentina to study sports. Iwa simply told Oikawa his name, and he was going to stay in Argentina for five months to study.

It surprised Iwa how lucky he was to meet a Japanese person in Argentina, and was around his age.

Oikawa was a very confident and straightforward, also very bubbly and sportive. He didn’t seem like the person who dared to hurt someone, though.

Somehow… Oikawa didn’t seem like a threat to him, Iwa’s instincts told him that Oikawa was a safe and… _trustable_ person.

“Iwa-chan? You okay?”

Iwa blinked. He realized he had just spaced out and scolded himself mentally.

“Yeah. I’m fine, just thinking.” Iwa frowned and gripped his cup. “And – please don’t call me ‘Iwa-chan’.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Why not? ‘Iwa-chan’ suits you. And we qualify and friends now, right?” He grinned. Iwa shrugged, he didn’t want to protest – and Oikawa was right. “… _Right_.”

“And what’re you thinking about? Is something bothering you?” Oikawa studied Iwa’s expression.

Iwa sighed. “It’s none of your concern.”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks. “C’mon, Iwa-chan! You can trust me. I won’t tell anyone! I promise.”

Something inside Iwa told him it was safe to tell Oikawa.

“Gosh, fine… It’s something I’ve never really told anyone.” Iwa tried for a smile. “It’s just… I miss Japan.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Why? Is there something wrong with Argentina?” He asked as Iwa leaned back on his chair.

“No, Argentina is great and all,” Iwa paused. “But I never got a chance to feel…  _ at home _ .” He murmured.

Oikawa hesitated for a second. “It takes some time to get used to a place, it can take months to feel at home at a brand new place.” He replied.

Oikawa didn’t understand.

Iwa wanted to go back home – where everybody he loved was, where everything seemed normal.

* * *

“So, er – wanna come over to my place?” Oikawa asked after a sip of his coffee, breaking the momentarily silence. 

_His… home_.

“Sure, if it doesn’t bother you or anything.” Iwa answered. He didn’t like being a burden. He wondered if Oikawa’s family stayed with him.

“Nah, it’s fine. I live alone and I’m on a break as well.” Oikawa shrugged and rose from his seat. Iwa nodded. “Alright.”

* * *

Iwa followed Oikawa up to his apartment as the sky dimmed second by second.

_Click_.

The door swung open.

“C’mon in.” Oikawa nodded to Iwa. 

Oikawa dragged himself to the sofa and slumped against it.

The walls were white, some parts of the walls were covered with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. The balcony showed a pretty view of the sunset, while some plants hung on the wall and swung gently as the wind blew. A small bar-styled kitchen sat at the corner of the living room.

“Heh, it’s not much.” Oikawa sat upright and smiled nervously. “I- I think it’s great.” Iwa complimented – he was being honest. “Thanks, I guess.” Oikawa beamed, clearly happy with Iwa’s praise.

Oikawa got up and walked to the corner kitchen – and started making what looked like…  _Japanese tea_.

“Are you making tea?” Iwa asked as he walked over to the counter, and seated on a barstool. “Yeah, I mean, that’s how Japanese people greet others to their homes. Right?” Oikawa said and poured some tea into two cups. He pushed one to Iwa.

“Right.” Iwa smiled and took a sip. He felt refreshed, he felt like he somehow – returned back to where he originally belonged.

“It’s – It’s really good. I’m not kidding.” Iwa couldn’t hide the surprise on his face, Oikawa read it all off his expression. “Really? Thanks. My grandma taught me.” Oikawa said proudly.

Iwa wondered if Oikawa missed his grandma.

_ I bet he does, a lot. _

“Also, wanna stay the night? I can borrow you some clothes, and well, it’s getting kinda late.” Oikawa offered. “You can shower first. After all this is your home.” Iwa shrugged. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” And just like that he walked away, perhaps to the bathroom.

* * *

Iwa waited until Oikawa left the living room and walked to the balcony. By the time the sky was already in a shade of bluish-black, a couple of stars ignited the night sky. Iwa often wondered if the night sky looked the same back in Japan, were the stars in Argentina the same as Japan? Did the moon glow the same way in Japan? Does the stars flicker the same pattern as they did here in Japan?

Iwa would love to go back home to find out for himself.

But he still had to finish his studies, or maybe, learn to feel home at a place which wasn’t home at all.

He propped himself against the sofa, and turned on his phone.

“ It can take months to feel at home at a brand-new place.”  Oikawa had said. Iwa shut his eyes.

_ I hope that’s true. _

But somehow, Iwa, unaware of his own actions, fell into deep sleep just in a second.

* * *

Iwa’s eyes flew open.

_ Where am I?  _ His mind raced – he clearly wasn’t in his own apartment.

He sat up straight.

_ Of course, Oikawa’s place. _

Iwa sighed. Oikawa had draped a thin blanket over him last night when he slept.  I guess I was tired last night.

He turned on his phone to see a few notifications – sent by ‘ Oikawa( ⁎⁍̴ᴗ⁍̴⁎ ) ’.

Of course. I didn’t turn off my phone and that idiot literally got my phone number.

** Oikawa - 8:25am **

Hii good morning Iwa-chan! ( ≧ ∇ ≦ )

** Oikawa – 8:25am **

Don’t mind me putting my phone number into your phone because I’ll be lonely after you go home or something, I need someone to talk to T^T

** Oikawa – 8:26am **

Also, I left home already. Since it’s Saturday I practice some volleyball serves downstairs. You can find me if you want to ( ´ ▽ ｀ )

Somehow, Iwa grinned softly.

** Iwaizumi – 8:32am **

All right, I’m coming downstairs; just wait a sec. I’ll be there

** Oikawa – 8:32am **

Ayeee! Iwa-chan’s coming （≧ ∇ ≦ ） Do you play volleyball too?

Oikawa replied faster than Iwa expected. Iwa walked to the door and slipped his shoes on – he never expected Oikawa to be into volleyball, though.

** Iwaizumi – 8:33am **

Yeah, I play volleyball. What’s your position?

** Oikawa – 8:33am **

Setter, and I was once the captain of my volleyball team (̀  ⌄ ́ )

_ Oh wow. _

** Iwaizumi – 8:34am **

I was the Ace of my team before, and mainly a spiker. Maybe you can toss to me?

** Oikawa – 8:34am **

Sure! I haven’t tossed to someone for ages! Come down quickly! :D

** Iwaizumi – 8:34am **

Gosh, calm down, dumbass. I’m coming

Oikawa seemed to be waiting restlessly.

Iwa smiled again. He hasn’t played volleyball for ages – he was ready to spike from some tosses again. He slipped his phone into his pocket and rushed downstairs.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!!”

Iwaizumi was greeted by a familiar voice once he reached downstairs.

The sky was clear blue as the blazing sun hung overhead, dotted with a few clouds. The morning breeze swept up the leaves on the ground. Oikawa stood at the foot of the apartment’s staircase, waving at Iwa, he wore a simple T-shirt and jeans. A volleyball was tucked under his right arm.

“Good morning.” Oikawa greeted, his bright brown eyes gleamed as usual. “Good morning. Er, sorry for falling asleep at your place, and thanks for the blanket.” Iwa scratched his neck, speaking rather nervously and embarrassedly, he made sure he didn’t blush in front of Oikawa. Oikawa was too nice.

Oikawa grinned. “It’s nothing, I have to treat guests nicely.” Iwa smiled back. “Heh, if you say so.” 

Oikawa led Iwa to a small sandy clearing with rather tall walls blocking the area from the other apartments. Stray strands of grass grew at the corners.

“This is where I usually play volleyball at, I can’t serve too hard though, ‘cause I might serve the ball out of the walls.” Oikawa chuckled and started spinning the volleyball in his hands.

Iwa tossed his jacket onto the ground nearby and walked backwards, until he was at the perfect range for spiking the ball. He imagined a net in front of them.

“Ready?” Oikawa grinned, excitement flaring in his eyes. Iwa nodded. “Ready when you are.”

Iwa fixed his eyes on the ball; he felt the wind blow against his skin as Oikawa tossed the ball upwards.  He tossed perfectly, perfect enough for me to spike.  Iwa leaped into the air and felt the ball land in his palm perfectly. He used all his might to spike the ball downwards. The ball hit the ground with great force and with a  thud .

Iwa turned to Oikawa, Oikawa gaped, looking astonished. “That – That was amazing!” Oikawa exclaimed and grabbed Iwa by his shoulders. “Well, your sets were perfect enough for me to spike.” Iwa shrugged, he wasn’t that comfortable with Oikawa’s psychical contact, but he chose to not complain.

“Nah- your spike was powerful! And – and we can be partners, you and me! I never met a spiker that good before, a spiker who could match my sets in just one try!” Oikawa’s smile grew bigger. Iwa couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mon. Let me spike a few more times.”

* * *

_Click_.

Iwa pulled his key out of the lock and stumbled into his apartment, drenched with sweat and the sun was already setting.

He and Oikawa spent all afternoon playing volleyball, and Oikawa even offered to walk Iwa home. Oikawa matched his actions perfectly; each spike and each set was amazing. Especially Oikawa’s jump serves. It was extremely powerful, and it surprised Iwa a lot. He bet that many other teams feared Oikawa’s serves; maybe that’s what made him to Argentina.

Anyways. Iwa was exhausted.

_ Who knew we could’ve played all day?  _ He collapsed onto his sofa and let out a long, tired sigh.

_Bzzzt_.

Iwa’s phone buzzed.

** Oikawa – 6:54pm **

Have you made it home yet?

Iwa smiled softly.

He wondered why Oikawa cared so much.

** Iwaizumi – 6:55pm **

Yeah, I’m home. Why do you spend so much time texting me though, don’t you have other things to do?

** Oikawa – 6:55pm **

Cause I like texting Iwa-chan :D 

Iwa sighed.  _ This idiot is literally an overgrown child. _

** Iwaizumi – 6:56pm **

Gosh, Crappykawa. You know I can’t stay forever here, right?

There was a slight hesitation

Did Iwa say something wrong? – Was ‘Crappykawa’ too much?

** Oikawa – 6:57pm **

Yeah, I know, and don’t call me Crappykawa! ( ･ ᷄ὢ ･ ᷅ )

** Iwaizumi – 6:57pm **

Well, then don’t call me “Iwa-chan” >:,D

** Oikawa – 6:58pm **

Fine, call me Crappykawa then (´ ； ω ；｀ )

Iwa felt like it was impossible to hate Oikawa, no matter how annoying he was.

_Bzzzzt_.

Iwa raised an eyebrow as he picked up the call – “Hey, mom? Anything wrong at home?” He asked excitedly. Usually he was the person to call, instead of his mom.

In fact, something was wrong at home.

“Hajime, your dad is ill, and well, he’s at a very dangerous state… h-he might lose his life.” Iwa’s mother’s voice was filled with worry, she sounded like she’d be crying her eyes out.

Iwa’s eyes widened. “No – is dad alright?” He pressed; worry and anxiety flooded his throat. “I- I’m not sure… even the doctors didn’t allow me to visit him. You – you should come back to Japan to check on your father.”

“I’ll find a way to come back as soon as possible… if the doctors ever let you in, tell dad I- I love him and I missed him.” Iwa murmured. He thought he saw his mother smile,  he felt her smile . “And- I love you too mom. I miss you.” 

His mom chuckled. “I love you too, Hajime, but are you sure you’re going to come back home that quickly? You still have around two months-”

“I’m sure.” Iwa replied firmly. He was going to see his father, no matter what. He was going to return  home . Nothing’s going to stop him, not even Oikawa.

“Heh, whatever you say, Hajime. See you soon, I guess.” His mother finally said after a moment of silence. “Bye mom, see you soon.”

_ Beep beep beep. _

He hung up.

Then a flood of emotions came crashing to him – excitement, grief, worry, and…  guilt.

Why guilt? I didn’t do anything wrong, didn’t I?

Iwa shook his head. He was sure he didn’t do anything wrong. He was sure… for now.

* * *

_Creaaaak_.

_Iwa-chan left his door unlocked – how careless of him! It has been almost five weeks and Iwa-chan still forgot to lock his door 7 times, including today._

Oikawa slipped through the door; the chirping of the morning birds filled the house. He shut the door quietly behind him.

Iwa’s home was pretty, Oikawa decided since the first time he’d visited. Clean white wallpaper draped the walls, the balcony was wide open, as the morning breeze flooded his lungs. A soft-looking grey sofa sat in front of a wall-mounted TV.

Oikawa snuck into the corridor and into the first room, which he assumed was Iwa’s room. Oikawa couldn’t hide his smile as he opened the door quietly – and that was Iwa’s room all right. Iwa was fast asleep on his bed, blue sheets covering his body. His expression was soft and well… less serious than he looked usually.

He crept up to Iwa’s bed, and –

“IWA-CHAN!”

Oikawa shouted in Iwa’s ears.

Iwa’s eyes fluttered open lazily, startled.

Oikawa giggled playfully. “Ha! Got you again! You should’ve locked your doors, Iwa-chan.” He teased and ruffled Iwa’s hair. Iwa shot Oikawa a dangerous look with his dark eyes, but Oikawa knew he meant no harm. He got that glare often.

“Damn it, Trashykawa. I wanted more sleep.” Iwa yawned drowsily and rested his head on Oikawa’s arm. He seemed to be dozing off again.

Oikawa felt his face heat up – “I-Iwa-chan! Wake up!” Oikawa muttered and nudged Iwa’s head. Iwa didn’t care. His eyes closed and started breathing quietly again.

“Stop moving, Shittykawa. I’m gonna punch you.” Iwa growled and was soon leaning against Oikawa. Oikawa sighed and sat on Iwa’s bed next to him. “Jeez, fine.” Oikawa gave in and let Iwa rest his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He didn’t mind, though he was relieved Iwa didn’t need to see his face in various shades of red.

Oikawa glanced towards Iwa. Iwa’s chest rose and fell steadily, his breathing soft and quiet. The morning breeze ruffled their hair silently. Oikawa felt so… at peace. He felt like he could sit here forever with his sleeping friend, as if nothing was wrong, as if the wind carried his worries and flaws away.

It didn’t take Oikawa very long to feel too comfortable and doze off as well.

“ _ Jesus Christ _ – Oi, Crappykawa, wake up!”

Oikawa’s eyes flitted open.

_ I fell asleep. _

He was leaning against Iwa, whose face was slightly red. He found himself blushing a bit as well.

“S-Since when did  you  fall asleep as well?” Iwa stammered, he didn’t seem to mind Oikawa falling asleep on him, though.

“I- sorry. I got comfortable.” Oikawa smiled nervously. Iwa patted Oikawa’s head, fluffing up his hair. “It’s alright. Anyways, it’s getting a little late.” Iwa sighed and sat up straight, making Oikawa almost fall onto Iwa’s lap.

Oikawa steadied himself. And rubbed his eyes.

He turned to the digital alarm clock on the white nightstand next to the bed –  _ 8:33am _

_Crud. I fell asleep for quite a while_.  He scolded himself mentally.

“It’s alright. I don’t really mind what happened just now.” Iwa seemed to read Oikawa’s thoughts; maybe it was the tight look on his face?

“If… if you say so.” Oikawa looked up and studied Iwa’s face. It has been a few weeks; a grim and… sad look seemed to grow in his eyes, making the usual glint in his eyes duller and duller.

“Is there something wrong?” Oikawa blurted – the words slipped out of his mouth out of control. Iwa looked directly into Oikawa’s eyes, he hesitated for a second, looking like he wanted to say something, but then quickly turned away again. “No. Well – yes, but it’s none of your concern.” Iwa sighed quietly. Oikawa didn’t want to press Iwa or make him uncomfortable after the trouble he caused just now.

“Oh well. Whatever you say.” Oikawa shrugged.

Iwa’s expression softened a bit. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He took Oikawa by the wrist, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Oikawa sighed.

He hasn’t played volleyball with someone who matched his movements so perfectly. Just like that he felt like he could play forever, ignoring the fact that his muscles ached and his throat was dry.

The clouds drifted slowly across the sky, the sky fading from blue to orange. 

“Hey, Crappykawa.”

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, who was sitting next to him on the ground; they were both leaning against the wall just to enjoy the cool breezy sunset.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked. Iwa’s eyes had that dull look again; his dark eyes seemed to glow with life when they spent time together, playing volleyball or even just a simple chat. 

_Maybe I mean a lot to him, though… this sounds selfishly wrong._

“Y’know, when you asked me what was wrong this morning?” Iwa turned his head to the sandy ground; he flexed his fingers rather nervously. “There… indeed was something wrong.” 

“I-I’m not trying to annoy you or anything but, do you mind if you spend more time with me?” Iwa murmured. 

This was a rather unusual question coming from Iwa. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Is there something bothering you?”

Iwa faced Oikawa again. “My days here in Argentina are limited, don’t you remember? I won’t stay here forever… I still have about a month left.” Iwa blurted painfully. Oikawa blinked and hesitated for a second, something told Oikawa that it wasn’t exactly what Iwa was concerned about.

“… Right.” Oikawa mumbled. 

Iwa sighed and punched Oikawa gently on the arm. “Damn, don’t look so sad, dumbass. It’s not like I’m gonna  die  or anything – we can still text each other.” 

Oikawa plastered a smile over his face. “I guess so.”

“C’mon. I wanna spike a few more times.” Iwa grinned back and rose to his feet. He reached out a hand to Oikawa.

Oikawa grabbed Iwa’s hand and got to his feet. He couldn’t hide his smile. “Yeah.”

* * *

The two walked to the center of the sandy field. Oikawa spun the ball in his hands.

“Ready?” Oikawa said, Iwa nodded simply as he watched Oikawa toss the ball into the air swiftly as Iwa leaped into the air, spiking the ball with all his might – but Oikawa zipped in front of the ball.  Why the hell would he want to receive it  –

The ball thudded onto Oikawa’s arms loudly and with force, the ball flew against the wall on Oikawa’s side quietly afterwards. 

“Oh wow – that was _amazing_!” Oikawa grinned painfully, gripping his wrist in his hands.

“Jeez, is your wrist alright?” Iwa walked over simply and grasped Oikawa’s hands in his. Oikawa reddened slightly. “I- I’m fine Iwa-chan. I just wanted to try something different.” He mumbled embarrassedly. “What do you mean  different?  That was literally  _extreme_. You  twisted your arm .” Iwa frowned. Oikawa could be such an idiot – no idiot would’ve gone to receive that spike.

Iwa tried not to grip Oikawa’s hand too hard. He ignored the look on Oikawa’s face as well. “C’mon, I’ll treat your hand.” He frowned and dragged Oikawa back to the apartment; Iwa’s hands still wrapped around Oikawa’s hurt wrist, and ignored the embarrassed complaints coming from Oikawa.

* * *

“Don’t be so stupid next time, Crappykawa.” Iwa sighed as he wrapped the last strap of bandage over Oikawa’s wrist. Iwa had been lucky enough to find first-aid materials in Oikawa’s house.

“Then don’t drag me to my house like that!” Oikawa pouted and recoiled his arm from Iwa. Iwa smiled and collapsed into a seat beside Oikawa.

Iwa shrugged off the exhaust from his shoulders. The orange-red sunlight dappled their faces.

“Why do you care about me?”

Oikawa was facing Iwa. His brown eyes were unreadable, his expression looked bitter and strange.

Iwa didn’t know how to reply. He hesitated.

“I… Maybe it’s because I feel comfortable around you, and because you’re the only one I’m familiar with here.” Iwa answered after a few heartbeats. 

“Then why do  you  care about me?”

Oikawa’s face tensed slightly at that question.

Iwa thought Oikawa was clingy. Oikawa wouldn’t let go of Iwaizumi, no matter how busy he was with his studies. Oikawa would wait nearby until he was finished. When Iwa was tired and down, Oikawa would pop out of nowhere and start comforting him soothingly.

He never understood why Oikawa cared so much. He never understood Oikawa’s feelings.

“I don’t know. It just felt right. You felt right.” Oikawa turned away; his eyes seemed to fog. Iwa decided to not press Oikawa.

Silence.

Iwa closed his fingers on Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa looked surprised.

“Do… you mind if I stay the night?” Iwa asked. Oikawa’s eyes became less foggy; a small, warm smile replaced the tangled look on his face.

“I don’t mind.”

* * *

“No.”

“Just let me!”

“I said no.”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa; whose cheeks puffed up defensively.

_Stubborn. Stubborn as hell._

The two stood at the living room, their hair still wet from their showers. They were in fresh, clean clothes by the time the sun sank down the skyline.

“ I’m  gonna sleep on the sofa. You take the bed.” Iwa growled.

“You’re the guest here,  I  take the sofa, and you take the bed!” Oikawa snapped back, crossing his arms

_ This crap has been going on for 20 minutes. Why won’t he give in? _

Iwa sighed.

“Fine. Goodnight, I guess.” He sighed, raising his palms in surrender. Oikawa grinned softly and slumped on the sofa. It took Iwa a few seconds to rip his gaze off Oikawa. He turned to the corridor and walked absently to Oikawa’s room. 

The bedroom was like how it is a few weeks ago when he visited – white walls plastered with pictures of his high school volleyball team, maybe one or two pictures of him and his ex-girlfriend as well. 

Somehow looking at the slender, pretty girl made Iwa’s heart sting… with  _ jealousy? _

He stepped back from the wall and looked away.

_ What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this way?  _ He buried his face in his hands. 

“I-Iwa-chan?”

Iwa looked up. Oikawa stood at the door, curiosity and worry hung on his tone. “Er, you okay?” He asked and stepped towards Iwa.

He reached out to place a hand on Iwa’s shoulder. “I-I’m fine. We should go to bed.” He didn’t meet Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa pulled his hand away. “If you need me, I’m outside, alright? Goodnight.” He managed a small smile and walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

Iwaizumi blinked and flipped over to his right.

He couldn’t sleep.

The greenish lights of Oikawa’s glow-in-the-dark stickers on the walls had faded. Iwa was alone in the darkness, wrapped in Oikawa’s sheets. No matter how hard he tried, he just felt like something was keeping him awake.

He sighed and slipped out of bed.

_ 1:32 am. _

The alarm clock glowed.

Iwa opened the bedroom door quietly and walked through the corridor slowly, hoping not to make any noise. He peeked into the living room – 

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwa jumped. Oikawa giggled quietly.

“You’re still up… did I wake you up or what?” Iwa halted at the corridor door. Iwa faintly made out Oikawa’s silhouette shrug in the dim moonlight. “I don’t sleep well when I’m not in my own bed… I get nightmares sometimes.” Oikawa replied, he didn’t seem to mind, though, but Iwa still felt guilty since he slept on Oikawa’s bed.

“Should I sleep outside? So you can get some sleep on your bed, what I meant is.” Iwa sighed. Oikawa turned to look at Iwa. “Nah, it’s alright. I don’t need to sleep.” He smiled in the moonlight, though he had a tired look in his brown eyes.

“No. I’m staying here with you until you sleep then.” Iwa growled and strutted over to the sofa where Oikawa was wrapped up in some blankets. Oikawa, surprisingly, didn’t protest. The balcony’s sheets weren’t closed, so they could see the stars and the moon easily. Dim moonlight poured into the living room, giving the room a bit light, just enough for Iwa to see Oikawa’s face.

Iwa sat down next to Oikawa. “Eh? -” Iwa felt Oikawa wrap his arm around his shoulders – no, he was draping blankets over Iwa. “Stay warm, idiot.” Oikawa murmured light-heartedly. He didn’t seem to mind the closeness between the two of them, their heads were right next to each other, their fingertips touching. Iwa didn’t care, and Oikawa didn’t say anything.

The two of them gazed out of the balcony. The stars flickered like fireflies; Iwa strangely felt romantic vibes next to Oikawa. Iwa lay back onto the sofa, and sighed.

Time seemed to be passing by faster than Iwa expected. He hadn’t even kept in track of the date.

“What’s the date today?”

“November… thirty.”

_Crap_.

Iwa stayed silent as a wave of guilt and sadness washed pass him. 

_I’m leaving early. I’m leaving the day after tomorrow. I’m so dumb_.  He scolded himself.

He hadn’t even found the courage to tell Oikawa that he was leaving early. He didn’t want to hurt Oikawa, after all the things they’ve been through, and he still wasn’t sure what Iwa meant to Oikawa.

Oikawa’s fingers found Iwa’s, he slipped his hand into Iwa’s gently, tenderly.

“You’re leaving Argentina early, am I right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa suddenly whispered, his tone heavy and he wouldn’t meet Iwa’s eyes. “How… you know?” Iwa mumbled. He felt like crying.

Oikawa let out a hollow laugh. “I don’t know how. I just felt like I knew, and I was hoping it wouldn’t be what I expected…” Iwa felt Oikawa’s fingers tighten around his. “But… it’s all happening. Fate is cruel, isn’t it?” Oikawa’s tone was dull, sad and… empty. That wasn’t like the usual Oikawa – the bubbly, clingy and annoying Oikawa.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier.” Iwa didn’t meet Oikawa’s gaze either. “Fate is unexpected and … unpredictable. I’m sorry.”

Oikawa’s fingers found their way out of Iwa’s. “You don’t have to be sorry. You can’t avoid fate. Maybe… I’ll become a fading memory in your life after a while

“No.”

Oikawa finally turned to look at Iwa’s eyes. 

“Just… no. I’ll promise you that I’ll be home, alright?”

Oikawa tensed. Then he smiled. Then he laughed softly.

“Promise?”

Iwa smiled back. “ _Promise_.”

He slipped his hand into Oikawa’s, and found warmth in his soft grip.

The two of them knew where and what ‘home’ was in Iwa’s sentence. Wherever the both of them are, they’re home.

For the first time in his trip in these few months in Argentina, beside Oikawa – the clingy and annoying idiot he knew. Iwaizumi finally felt home.

* * *

_ Beep beep. Beep beep. _

Oikawa groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up straight on his bed. He pressed the button on his alarm clock.

_Silence_.

_Iwa-chan._

He blinked the drowsiness away, and reached for his phone on his nightstand. He’d spent the last night with Iwa, the two of them smiling and giggling till midnight.

_ 12 missed voice calls, and a text message. _

Oikawa knew he had missed the chance of saying goodbye to Iwaizumi after seeing the missed calls. He tapped on the text message.

It was from Iwaizumi.

** Iwaizumi – 6:43am **

Oi, loser, took you long enough to wake up. At the moment you’re seeing this, I’m probably on the flight back to Japan or something. Don’t try to call me.

But since you’re reading this, I want to tell you that I’m sorry for leaving you, I don’t know what I am to you, but to me, you mean a lot. Also, thank you. Thank you for the days that I didn’t feel at home, but now I think I know where home is. And please, don’t worry about me, after all, I know my way back home.

Loads of love, Iwa-chan <3

Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes uncontrollably. His hands fumbled; he didn’t know how to reply.

“You mean a lot to me too.” Oikawa whispered under his breath, knowing Iwa couldn’t hear him, and wouldn’t know. Tears splattered onto his phone screen, and Oikawa brushed them away. He couldn’t help himself but to reread the message again and tucked his phone away into his pocket, tucking his feelings and Iwa’s love away.

Somehow, Oikawa felt like – no, he  _ knew _ , that Iwaizumi would come home. 

* * *

_ Ding dong –  _

Oikawa yawned and his gaze flitted over to the alarm clock beside his bed.

_ 6:25am _

“What the hell…” He groaned and sat upright, rubbing his eyes. He smoothed his hair as he dragged himself towards the door.

_Creaaaak_.

“Hello – _oh_.” Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly, it seems like all the drowsiness had been blown away by the morning breeze.

“Hi, Trashykawa. You haven’t changed even a bit, eh? It’s been a year.” Iwaizumi Hajime grinned. Iwa had grown a few cm taller, almost surpassing Oikawa. But the glint in his eyes haven’t changed a bit, the warmth in his smile made him look like he was still the Iwa a year ago.

“You’re back.” Oikawa didn’t know what to say, his emotions were tangled up – happiness, confusion, and most importantly, the feeling of home. Iwa spread his arms and smiled. It felt like someone was welcoming him home.

Oikawa didn’t hesitate, and buried himself in Iwa’s warm embrace.

“I’m home.” Iwa let out a soft laugh.

_ We’re home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very very much for spending time to read this! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> This took me some time and it wasn’t very easy.  
> IwaOi is my comfort ship and those two are my favourite characters, and I don’t have the heart to make them hurt too much.  
> Sorry if this was bad but then again, I don’t spend a lot of time reading fanfics.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this fanfic!


End file.
